herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaalim
Zaalim is a being of many contradictions. On one hand, he is the 5th member of the Kingpins of Evil, whose goals are to eliminate and screw over the Ultimorian Deities. On the other hand, Zaalim is ALSO the 11th Ultimorian Deity, meaning he is basically on two different factions that oppose each other. He is already aware of this, but nobody seems to overly question it; Zaalim is rarely known to interact with any of his own groups... until he met a young man named Chronicler... Zaalim, prior to becoming what he is now, was noticeably different for what he is now compared to what he was originally, such as how he was more or less originally a wild animal of sorts in a world he summed up in one word alone; "savage". Personality Zaalim is noted heavily as being a very loner-esque, mysterious being in general; he is almost never seen alongside either the Ultimorian Deities nor the Demonic Kingpins, whom both represent part of Zaalim's internal conflicts regarding his own thoughts as to who or what he even is... or... possibly... what he had used to be before he became known as Zaalim. He also apparently is a being noted for being highly controversial to the Ultimorians as a whole as he is an Ultimorian Deity who did not apparently originate from Ultimoria, and he's even despised by the Kingpins because of the fact he's the most competent of them outside of the leader, and he can easily just alter time and undo their defeats, but he absolutely refuses and seems to be more in favor of the Kingpins constantly losing at things instead. Not only that, but even anybody who would even remotely call him a friend tends to hate him for at least one varying reason or another, and Zaalim treats these varying degrees of hostility EXTREMELY seriously for reasons unknown. In the ancient past, Zaalim was exiled from his home dimension after having saved it and was effectively lied to about what he actually was or who he had actually known at the time, and Zaalim was forced to suffer through years of misery until he ultimately became a Deity of Time in Ultimoria. Upon having the ability to alter history, he went back in time to mere seconds after his younger self was exiled, and sterilized his homeworld of all of it's resources, turned the water to stone, and destroyed every single amount of plant life on his homeworld, and this is where he had given his first speech that the ones that they had tried to create into a hero was a flawed experiment all because in hindsight, he would've never sided with the Kingpins had they not have exiled him in the first place. He essentially leaves his entire home universe to starve to death, and he watches the entire series of events play out because at this point, he is considered a villain in the story's perspective. However, whereas Chronicler later destroyed his own universe out of revenge for very similar reasons, mainly because they're to blame for Omnicron's entire rampage across the Winds of Existence in the first place, Chronicler notes that his reasoning to destroy his own universe made much more sense in hindsight since it outright prevented the Omnicron situation from ever happening again, whereas Zaalim just tortured his own homeworld into starvation solely because Zaalim never lets go of any grudges he has against those who had done him wrong, and will ALWAYS deliver their punishment in the most drawn out methods possible. In other words, many of the Ultimorian Deities actually despise Zaalim for what he had done to his homeworld when they learn the truth, and then they all realize that Zaalim joined the Kingpins for this reason alone. At the same time, though, Zaalim oddly goes to great lengths to help people out and is actually the complete opposite of what the Kingpins are even supposed to be; it's just this extremely glaring event in his past that makes him a villain to begin with, and the fact he's so constantly paranoid of a similar event happening ever again that he basically had Chronicler realize that if he didn't destroy his own universe the moment he merged back with Omnicron, the whole Omnicron crisis would've just happened again and would've destroyed the Winds of Existence the next change it got to be free again, and thus Chronicler actually had a more valid reason for destroying his home universe compared to Zaalim as a direct result, in addition to whatever reasons he had prior due to what ended up happening which had led to Omnicron's birth as well. Overall, Zaalim is actually a very nice, very considerate being... he will just not let those who do him wrong live in the slightest; it's heavily implied that because of this, had Chronicler spared his universe when he merged with Omnicron again, he would've just destroyed said universe anyways all on his own behind Chronicler's back. All in all, Zaalim is actually not an overly bad person when it comes to his actual personality and the fact he's actually the one Ultimorian Deity who actually legitimately cares about the continuing existence of life; he is just EXTREMELY lethal with his methods of ensuring a threat to the Winds of Existence no longer is present, and this is what ultimately leads to Zaalim eventually killing himself off regarding how Zenith is finally destroyed for good; he viewed Chronicler as somebody who did his job better and gave Chronicler the remnants of his powers as he sacrificed himself to destroy Zenith. However, while Zaalim is still alive, he admits he can only reveal the truth about things he is asked, which is why he avoids contact with people. Not only that, but whenever asked about his past regarding his original homeworld, he keeps responding each time with HEAVY implication that there was a lot of his backstory that led up to him ransacking his homeworld the way he did; he just deems directly telling everybody why to be far too horrifying for them to know, since Zaalim describes the events leading up to his return to his homeworld is basically being brainwashed by Zenith himself... Backstory Out of all of the characters in Ultimorian History, only Zaalim and Chronicler truly had backstories where you had to have had actually been present for their early life to understand their actions later on. Zaalim and Chronicler were both victims of rather heavy traumatic experiences that resulted in them both destroying their own native universe and making Ultimoria their permanent home as a direct result. Zaalim, out of the two, shared a different story from how Chronicler suffered, but nevertheless is often viewed as a villain because of the fact Zaalim absolutely refuses to let anybody go back in time and witness what had caused him to commit such a villainous act against his original homeworld to begin with... and from Zaalim's perspective, he legitimately has every reason for his actions... In a jungle on a now destroyed world, Zaalim was a cub of a scale covered, feline-like animal species that Zaalim is now effectively the very last of which. Zaalim's original name was also not even Zaalim; he was known simply as Evans during this time. Zaalim, during his childhood, was born into a world that constantly terrified him and left him cowering in fear to the point he ran off into the jungle alone to get away from his own birth parents, who were near moments away from eating him the moment he had hatched because he was deemed a weak hatchling among his siblings, and he had to witness several of his siblings get eaten by adults of his own kind. Later on, a few days pass and Zaalim spends a lot of his time in tall trees where it's safe from the adults, and he meets a feather covered Serpent named "Sterrks", who believed Zaalim was a young "hero in training". However, right from the get go Zaalim could tell his childhood was going to be miserable; the various creatures all surrounding him were very predatory in nature, and all of them kept trying to deceive Zaalim into a false sense of security, until one fateful day he wandered into the territory of an unknown, human-like creature with seven digits and a singular eye, and mouths on their hands dubbed "Orikkens". The Orikkens basically took care of Zaalim during his childhood, and kept him well fed and healthy... however, this was not to last, because he did not know of the true nature of these beings in relation to his species; the Orikkens farm Zaalim's species for pelts and meat, and once Zaalim was fat enough, he would be butchered just like others of his kind. Zaalim, running in fear of his life the moment he learns the truth from an unlucky individual who had managed to escape and survive long enough to show how gruesome the process of being farmed by these creatures were, and the next thing he knew he was basically being surrounded by these beings, who had tied down Zaalim to a circle with what would later be identified as Zenith's own insignia as Zaalim was effectively being offered as a tribute to Zenith, who was the god of these demonic beings of this unknown jungle of horrors. However, during the tribute process, they end up goofing up due to a loud explosion from the in range Dogma and Kagubot getting into a massive brawl and the Orikken cultists end up banishing Zaalim to another realm entirely... ... only for Zaalim to return right away as a full grown adult of his kind with some kind of mask covering his whole head and crab-like pincers. The cultists, thinking they had caused Zaalim to mutate, try and kill him... only to be suddenly turned to stone and shatter by the adult Zaalim's "Solid Wave", as Zaalim proceeds to then immediately solidify the water across the entire planet into pure, solid salt particles, and for Zaalim to suddenly warp space-time to destroy all of the plant life and vegetation. Zaalim, now able to speak the language of the Orikken, tells them that he is from the future under the name of "Phantom Ruler Z", and he was sent here by Zenith's future self to terminate this world under a final exam test by Zenith himself, and that they were to effectively starve to death as he would observe and watch their starvation process until all of them died. In reality, though, he did just that, but had actually lied about working for Zenith, because from the timeline this incarnation of Zaalim is from, Zenith had yet to ever be called such; he was still Darigus at this point, and thus he got away with the lie because of the fact this version of Darigus would later be known as Zenith in the distant future for the remainder of his life once the name was changed. As Zaalim watched the beings who had given him such a traumatic childhood starve to death and perish, he is stunned to see the same serpent from before slowly approaching him and thank Zaalim for bringing about the end times, and calls him a hero for doing so since the serpent admits that this world was a very terrifying place to live, and that no being should've ever had to go through the hell that Zaalim did, and despite that, Zaalim had found a way to escape and return to put every being out of their suffering for good, and thus Zaalim's homeworld is destroyed as the spirits trapped here are finally at rest. Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Gods/Deities Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Mentors Category:Good vs. Good Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Animal Tamers Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Wanderers Category:Loner Heroes Category:Stoic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Mature Category:Secret Agents Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Jerks